


Monster

by crazyotaku13 (my_chemical_romanoff)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/crazyotaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Natasha to create a child with him to see what kind of monster they can create. Some slights hints at Clintasha, but it's mostly Blackfrost.<br/>All chapters can be found on ff.net under this username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's a monster in my bed

Footsteps. Although barely audible, Natasha could easily distinguish the sound, even while asleep. Slowly, she sat up in bed. Her eyes met with a familiar shade of green orbs in the darkness.

"Did you miss me, Ms. Romanoff?" Loki slyly asked from the open doorway. He approached her bed, palms extended to greet her.

Natasha shot him a cold glare from where she sat poised. He appeared to be unarmed, but he was magic- she had to be extra careful. "Thor said you were locked up back home. How did you get out?" she asked in a composed manner. The Black Widow didn't show fear.

Loki chuckled darkly. "They underestimate my magic!" He casually loomed towards the woman's body.

Natasha grabbed her gun from beneath her pillow and fired a shot at his heart.

The bullet disappeared upon impact with his chest. Loki merely chuckled in amusement at her attack. "You cannot hurt me with your useless toy," he reminded her. He threw his chest plate aside. As he pulled open his shirt, he revealed to her his pale, unscathed chest.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Natasha refused to show him any sign of the panic she on the felt inside. "There has to be some way to kill you," she added under her breath.

"You think yourself arrogant?" Loki sneered. He roughly grabbed Natasha's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. For a moment, Loki swore he could see a flicker of worry in her emerald eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I like that!" he added darkly.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"I have a negotiation to make with you."

"What of?" she demanded, her glare hardening.

He replied with a devious smirk across his lips.

She raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're still upset that I tricked you. It's not good to hold grudges," she informed him.

He licked his lips as his hand fell to her neck. "You're quite hard to forget," he admitted. "You've left me wanting more… Natasha." The sound of her name upon his lips sent a chill down her spine. "I find it very infuriating to be burdened with thoughts of you in my dreams," he explained. "It would seem that you've had somewhat of an impact on me… Tell me," Loki whispered into Natasha's ear. "What do you think of us having a child together?" Slender fingers traced against her flat stomach. "Surely, it will be born a monster," he wickedly added. Grabbing her wrists over her head, he pinned her down on the bed. "What good could come of a child with parents as sinful as ourselves?"

Before she could fight back, he had somehow rendered her body frozen. "Bastard!" she growled.

Softly, he chuckled to himself. "It seems my web has caught a spider."

"I'll kill you!" she spat.

He clicked his tongue and leaned in closer to her. His breath was cold against her flushed cheek. "Your words fail to hurt me." His wicked grin widened. "Tell me again the number of innocent lives you've taken, tell me every lie you've spoken… Together, we could create something unforgivable." His cold lips suddenly pressed against hers in a kiss.

Natasha fought back by biting his lower lip. Hard. She wasn't going to go easy on him. Even Loki had to have some kind of a weakness.

He immediately pulled away from her, blood smeared across his lip. The traces of playfulness on his face had been replaced with rage. "Bitch!" he hissed, smacking her across the cheek.

Whatever Loki was, he was far from a gentleman. Natasha dug her nails into her balled up fists. She had dealt with scum like him plenty of times.

The bite mark on his lower lip quickly faded. "You'll pay," he warned her with a low growl. He released his grasp from her wrists and straddled her hips.

Natasha tried to move her arms, but failed. Her limbs were still frozen in place- Loki's magic, no doubt. She glared up at the god of Mischief.

Loki's smirk widened. "You're mine, now." He moved away from her and sat down on the bed's edge, watching her carefully. "I'll have you begging for me!" he threatened. "Then I promise to make you with child… Before that, let's have a bit of fun."

Natasha's body began to move on its own and she grew frantic. She got out of bed and stood before Loki. She seemed to have control over her mind, so this definitely wasn't the Tesseract's work. This was all Loki…

"Now kneel," he ordered.

The red-head had no choice but to obey. She dropped down to her knees before Loki's now naked body. Her eyes rested on his stiff cock. "I don't think our ideas of 'fun' are the same…"

Loki grabbed a fistful of her fiery hair and brought her face inches away from his erect member. "Bite, and I promise you that Agent Barton won't live to see the morning," he viciously whispered. "That is no lie," he added before he forced her lips to his erection. "Don't be a fool and underestimate what I can do!"

Natasha shuddered at the mentioning of Clint being brought into this. He was good, that she had to admit. Loki knew exactly how to get to her. Still, she couldn't let her emotions get in the way. She turned her head to the side in defiance.

"So it's true what they say of the Black Widow," Loki began, forcing her to glare up at him. "She lacks a heart." He conjured up a mirror in his hand that showed Clint, fast asleep in bed. What Clint didn't know was that a Loki duplicate was hovering over his sleeping form with a spear inches from his throat.

Natasha wasn't going to take any chances in displeasing Loki now that Clint's life was at stake. Her mouth opened and she took him in. She was doing this for her partner and no one else.

"It really is love, isn't it" the god mused. The feel of her hot mouth around his cock made him gasp. He compelled her head to go even lower. A groan passed his lips from the overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Natasha gagged as his dick hit the back of her throat. Still, he continued to force her head to bob. A muffled sound escaped her throat. She was going to puke-she could feel it.

"What was that?" Loki asked her, raising his brow. His cock dove deeper down her throat, bringing more choking sounds from Natasha. He loosened his hold over her in hopes of stopping the gagging. "You're doing just fine," he whispered. Natasha continued to suck against her will. Loki moaned as he felt himself reaching his climax.

Hoping to finish him off quickly, Natasha allowed for her mouth to take him in deeper and faster, despite the need to gag. She wanted Loki to bring an end to his twisted game.

"Now swallow," he growled as he came into her mouth.

Natasha felt her stomach churn as his salty cum spilled into her mouth and down her throat. With no other option, she swallowed, only to choke on the excessive amount of liquid.

Loki released his hold over her. He took pleasure in seeing her fall to her hands and knees.

She coughed up a mouthful of cum onto the floor. Thankfully, it was just that and not the bile she felt working its way up her throat.

"Very good," he commented.

Natasha wiped away his cum from her lips. "Bastard," she managed.

Loki's grin widened. He grabbed her and threw her back against the bed. Violently, he began to pull down her black shorts and panties.

"Get off!" Natasha angrily snapped. Her arms were frozen, as were her legs which were spread once Loki snatched her panties away.

"We're just getting started," he threateningly informed her. "I'll make sure you enjoy this. What better way to start our family?"

"Fuck!" she growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do you not want a child, Natasha? Think of all that you can teach it-how to lie, how to kill! It will grow to be just like its mother!"

His words hurt like a knife. Natasha wouldn't wish the hellish training she endured as a child on anyone-except for Loki, who clearly deserved it. "I can't have kids. Might wanna find someone else for this round."

"Don't doubt me, Natasha," he sneered.

Her back arched in response as he slipped two of his slender fingers inside of her.

"Are you taking pleasure in this?" he cruelly murmured.

"N-No," she stammered. Her body was betraying her in the most unforgivable way. She found herself bucking against his fingers, which were like ice inside of her hot center.

His fingers slide in and out of her with ease. "How wet you are, Natasha," he crooned.

His cool breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. She bit down on her lip in an effort to stifle a grunt. The scent of his strong cologne mixed with blood burned her nostrils as he leaned into her even further.

"Just admit that you find this delightful!" he said in amusement. Loki knew that he was only moments from breaking her. His thumb began to trace circles against her clit.

Natasha dug her nails into his back as a moan escaped her throat. "S-stop!" she gasped.

"Stop what?" he asked, feigning the fool. "This?" His thumb rubbed against her clit faster.

"Oh, god!" she whimpered as she threw her head back. Natasha was no match for his delicate touch against her sensitive flesh.

His devious grin widened as he took in the look of ecstasy on her face. "Now say my name," he purred against her fiery hair.

Natasha wasn't going to give in to his twisted demands. He had her body. That alone should have been enough. She wasn't willing to degrade herself even further.

Loki grabbed her by the neck. "Say it!" he ordered.

Her emerald eyes burned with hatred. "Not for you, you sick fuck!"

"Filthy bitch!" he spat. "I'll make you beg for me like the pathetic little harlot you are!" His fingers slid out of her, wet and sticky with her fluids.

Finally able to move, Natasha kneed him in the gut.

"You dare try to fight me?" he snarled. His fingers wrapped around her neck and he bashed her head against the headboard.

Before she could recover, he shoved his erect cock inside of her. She screamed from the pain. Loki refused to be gentle with her. With every deep thrust, she would cry out in discomfort, making his smirk even wider. "Stop!" she hoarsely begged. Natasha felt as though he was going to tear her apart from the inside.

"Not until you speak to me properly!" he hissed, thrusting even deeper and harder.

A grunt of pain escaped her throat. Tensing up was only making the pain worse. She tried to relax her body, but failed.

"I am a god! You shall speak to me in a manner I deserve!" he barked.

Tears fell from the corners of Natasha's eyes. "P-please!" There was no pleasure in his actions, only pain.

"Apologise, you insolent quim!" Loki felt himself reaching his climax and pumped into her at a faster pace.

"I-…" Natasha was willing to sacrifice her pride for him. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried out. Never before had she felt so humiliated. "L-Loki!" All she wanted was to be rid of him. Hopefully, forever.

The god chuckled with a sense of satisfaction as he gazed upon the lowly woman. He had broken her and that pleased him. "Don't think of this as our last meeting," he warned her. After several more deep thrusts, he spilled his seed inside of her. "I do hope it is a son," he murmured into her ear. Loki then pulled out of her, his cock wet with cum mixed with blood. Without even snapping his fingers, he was dressed in his Asgardian attire. "Thank you for your cooperation," he mocked before turning on his heel and leaving her. "Do Svidaniya, my Natalia."

Natasha lay sprawled across the bed, her naked body shaking uncontrollably. Once he was gone, she forced herself to her feet. With knees begging to give in, she made her way into the bathroom. She collapsed before the toilet, where she began to retch. After giving in to Loki's demand, she felt humiliated. She told him what he wanted to hear- she encouraged the man! Slowly rising to her feet, she felt discomfort as his cum mixed with her blood trickled down her inner thighs. She took a scalding hot shower, grateful for the heat that felt completely opposite to Loki's skin. Even after having cleaned up, she still couldn't shake the panic in her chest. There was only one thing that could make her feel better now. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a cami before leaving her apartment. Natasha took the elevator all the way up to the top floor of the Avengers tower. Right now, she needed to see Clint Barton.


	2. Living in the garden of evil

"Nat? What happened?" Clint asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

She wordlessly allowed herself inside and crawled into his bed.

He followed her to his bedroom. "Nat? It's four AM-what's-…?"

"Hold me," she said in a soft whisper.

Clint wasn't sure what had happened, but he agreed. He cuddled up beside her in the bed and draped an arm over her. "Nat, you're shaking," he noticed.

"My room is cold," she lied. Natasha felt an instant comfort as she nuzzled against Clint's warmth. She buried her face into his pillow, grateful for the scent of his soap and aftershave. Within minutes, she could hear Clint's steady breathing and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. As hard as she tried, Natasha couldn't sleep. There was a soreness spreading from her crotch to middle. That, and all she could think about was Loki- his cruel smirk, the hatred in his eyes… Then there was his talk of a child. He seemed as though he had been driven to madness. Natasha knew she had to put it behind her. She couldn't move on if fear kept holding her back-she wasn't going to let someone like Loki leave her broken. Eventually, Natasha fell asleep in a dreamless slumber. This was all going to be just a bad dream that she would force herself to forget…

…

"France today. Sounds fancy, huh?" Clint asked once his partner emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Natasha absently replied as she buttoned her blouse.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem off this morning."

"You've been saying that to me for weeks," she dryly reminded him. Over a month had passed since the Loki incident. Despite Clint's concern, Natasha had refused to say a word as to why she was 'off' on that particular night. She vowed to move on, which was exactly what she was doing. Today in particular, though, she wasn't herself. She had awoken early to a feeling of nausea. A good portion of her morning was spent throwing up, until Clint arrived, wondering if she was ready. Still feeling sick, she allowed him in and took a quick shower.

"I'm worried about you," he stated, grabbing her by the arm.

"We're going to be late," she reminded him. "You want to get croissants, don't you?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Yeah." He returned the grin.

"Then let's get going." At least he couldn't tell her happiness was all a façade…

…

"You sure you're not hungry?" Clint asked as he munched on a pastry.

"I'll pass." Natasha held her hand up to decline the offer.

Clint wiped his hands on his dress pants. "If you're still feeling sick, then go back to the hotel," he suggested.

"I told you I'm fine," she angrily replied.

"You spent half an hour on the plane's bathroom," he reminded her.

She shrugged. "I ate something bad. I'm okay, Barton. Trust me."

"Whatever you say." He knew there was no point in arguing with her.

Natasha checked her phone as a message from Fury arrived. "We better suit up. We've got a direct pinpoint on our target's location."

….

"Target locked. I've got him," Hawkeye announced into Natasha's earpiece. There was no response as Hawkeye took the enemy down. "He's down. You copy, Widow?" Silence. "Nat?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Natasha was currently away from her station. Instead of being where she should've been, she found herself retching in the back of an alleyway. She knew Clint could handle their target-he could take on anyone. Right now, instead of being with her partner, Natasha's upset stomach took priority. "Fuck," she hissed. Her heightened immune system had never made her sick. And of all times to fall ill, it had to be right during a mission, of all places! Natasha hated herself for being useless to the mission. She turned on her earpiece so her partner could hear her. "On my way, Barton," she said quickly. She turned on her heel, only to be stopped by an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Is this what they call 'morning sickness'? A tad unfitting, seeing that it is night time."

Natasha froze in place and turned the earpiece off. She begged her legs to move, but they wouldn't. The sound of his voice brought back the feeling of sheer terror. She could already remember the feel of pain in between her legs and the shame of exposing herself to her enemy.

Loki casually sauntered up to her from behind. "I vowed to make you with child, did I not?"

"What?" she squeaked.

Loki suddenly grabbed her shoulders from behind. He leaned into the crook of her neck, taking notice of her wide eyes. "Did you not know that you are with child?"

Natasha tried to compose herself as best as she could. "I'm not."

"Oh, but you are," he assured her with a smile. "Do you doubt what my magic can give?" His icy palms rested against her lower abdomen. "This is where our creation grows, Natasha," he hauntingly whispered into her ear, his breath like winter air.

Natasha's mouth fell open in shock. Her throat felt as though it was being squeezed shut. She opened her mouth to scream, but the only sound to escape was a broken gasp. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed to the ground as everything went black.

"Nat? Nat!" Somewhere in the distance, Clint Barton was desperately searching for her.


	3. The monsters are buried down deep inside

"The monsters are burried down deep inside  
You never know when they're satisfied Buried down deep where the sun don't shine  
The monsters are buried down deep inside"

Monsters ~Hurricane Bells

Natasha swore she could hear Clint's voice. Slowly, her eyes began to open. The first thing she saw was Clint's face looking down at her.

"Thank God!" Clint breathed a sigh of relief. "She's awake, Coulson!"

She lifted her head from her partner's lap. Looking around at her surroundings, she could recognise that she was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet.

"What the hell happened back there, Nat?" Clint asked, his brows knitted together in worry.

Her body instantly tensed up in her seat. All she could remember was Loki. He returned…for her?

__

_'Did you not know that you are with child?'_

Her hand fell against her stomach.

_'This is where our creation grows, Natasha.'_

It was impossible. There was no way... Was there really a child inside of her? Fear spread throughout her body.

Clint noticed her face turn white. "You're not gonna be sick, are you?"

"We're almost home, Natasha," Phil Coulson announced from the passenger's seat.

Clint grabbed Natasha's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You scared me back there," he whispered.

"What did Loki **say** to you?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Loki?" He blinked.

Phil happened to glance around in curiosity.

"What did Loki say to you?" Her tone darkened.

The seriousness in her voice told Clint that this was no joke. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Dammit, Clint!" she growled. "Stop messing around!" Did he know? Did Loki tell him that she was…pregnant?

"I don't know what's going on, Nat," he began, "but Loki's on Asgard, alright?"

There was honesty in his voice and there were no signs of lying to her in his eyes. He was telling her the truth… So what then? Did she imagine it? No. She swore she could hear his voice, feel his touch…

"I'll notify Dr. Banner to check for a concussion," Phil said to Clint.

"I'm fine!" Natasha huffed.

Now it was Clint's turn to be angry. "No. You're not."

"I know how I feel, and I feel fine!" She found herself raising her voice louder than intended.

"Then why did I find you passed out in the street?!" Clint yelled back.

"Come on, you two," Phil said uneasily. He couldn't recall the two assassins ever fighting _against_ each other before.

"No- she's sick!" Clint warned his superior. "C'mon, Nat, you've been throwing up all day!"

That was enough to shut Natasha's mouth. Was it really the morning sickness Loki had referred to? How would _he_ even know? Was his magic really that powerful? Did it really mean she could have a baby? What if Bruce found out upon examining her? If her teammates found out… "I- I didn't eat today," she admitted. She had to lie to get away from Bruce. The not eating part was true, though. "I must've eaten something bad yesterday," she continued. "I fainted because I was hungry."

"Don't worry me like that," Clint warned her with a small smile. "Once we get back, I'll take you anywhere you want," he promised.


	4. You always want what you're running from

"Your arms around me come undone  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
See the panic in my eyes  
Kiss me hold me when I cry  
Cause you always want what you're running from  
And you know this is more than you can take"

Bittersweet ~Ellie Goulding

That night, Natasha laid in bed feeling sick from eating too much. She stared up at the plain white ceiling, lost in thought. Right now, she needed answers, but she didn't know where to go. She could always don a disguise and see a doctor. If worse came to worse, she could always have Loki's spawn killed. The thought of Loki returning with a vengeance left her intimidated. Maybe she could hide behind Clint for the rest of her life. Just like a coward. The idea of living in fear of Loki made her hate herself. She didn't want someone like him make her feel weak. Where was he? He needed her, didn't he? The thing inside her, at least… What did he even mean in wanting to make a monster-child with her? What was he scheming? Her hand absently brushed against her stomach. If Loki's child really was inside of her, then she didn't want it. She wanted it dead-more than anything else.

"Hello, Natasha." Loki appeared at the end of her bed, dressed to the nines in a designer suit.

Speak of the devil, and he shall return. Natasha bolted upright in her bed. "Go. Away." She struggled to keep herself composed.

"Say farewell to Midgard," Loki warned her. "From now on, it's just you, me, and the sin we have created."

"W-what?" Her voice cracked. "No. Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Your beloved Agent Barton came running to your rescue earlier," he began to explain. "I left so you could spend one last time together. Treasure it, because it is the last you will see of him."

Natasha was now speechless.

"You're coming with me." He approached her and a hand reached out to touch her face.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you!" she spat, jerking her head away.

"The child is mine, Natasha. Whatever will you do without me?" His voice was sickeningly sweet.

"You think I want the damn thing?!" How could he be so cocky? "There's an easy way to get rid of problems like this," she cruelly informed him. "Fuck!" she hissed, making Loki eye her curiously. "I'm not pregnant!" she yelled at him. "This is you messing with me-you're good at that…"

"Now why would I lie about something like this?" he wondered. "Perhaps if we wait long enough, we'll notice the growth. Will that convince you?"

"I'll still kill the thing!" she threatened. "I'll kill myself if I have to," she added in defiance.

His gaze hardened. "Which is why you are to come with me. I will be the one to watch over you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat.

"Shall I use force, then?" He grabbed her by the arm. "You certainly seemed to enjoy our previous encounter." A smirk played upon his handsome face. Despite his charm, he was a monster in disguise.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, jerking her arm away.

His hand moved up to her neck. "Try as you may, but the child will live!" he snarled. "Your hatred towards our child will fill him with even more hatred!"

"Why are you doing this?!" she yelled. "W-What's the point in a baby if you just want to torture it?!"

"He will be just as flawed as you and I," he responded in a monotone. "A child born out of pure hatred…"

How messed up did someone have to be to resort to this? Thor told Natasha that Loki was adopted. Even if this was Loki acting out against his parentage, this was going too far.

The doorbell to her apartment rang. "You feeling better, Nat?" Clint's muffled voice called out.

"Would you rather all your friends knew?" he slyly asked. "What would Clint Barton say if he knew the truth?" Natasha refused to look him in the eyes, making Loki even more interested. "You said yourself that you made a bit of a bad impression on your current employers. What would they think of their most prized assassin turning against them?" He was under her skin and enjoying every second of it. "Would they trust you? Or consider you a traitor? Imagine how Agent Barton will feel is he knew whose child rests within you."

"I'll go," she agreed. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll go," she growled, staring up at him from beneath her long lashes. Loki was right. If she really was pregnant, she didn't want to face the shame of seeing her friends in such a state. Especially not Clint. If he knew it was Loki's, he would be crushed. "Just let me say goodbye," she distantly added.

"Make it quick." Loki vanished into thin air.

Natasha hurried to the door and opened it. The smile on Clint's face was going to make things even more painful.

"Feeling better?" he wondered. "I know it's getting late, but…"

She clenched her fist. He wasn't going to make this easy… "I have a mission," she told him curtly. "It's urgent."

"Alone?" It was rare for them to go on missions alone. "Where to?"

"Moscow." It was the first place to pop into her head.

"How long?"

"I don't know…" Eight months, give or take? What then? What was to become of her after Loki's spawn was born? More questions…

"Should you really be going alone?" he prodded.

"Clint, I'm fine. I'll call you, okay?" she promised. How long could she keep it up, though?

"Nat?" His blue green eyes stared pleadingly into hers.

She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips.

"When I found you unconscious, you said his name…" he quietly began.

Natasha found herself drawing her arms closer to her chest.

"Loki's," he breathed. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Is there something you want to tell me, Nat?"

The very mention of Loki was enough to make her sick, and that wasn't just the nausea she felt from his child inside her. "I have a mission," she curtly reminded Clint.

He carefully approached her and outstretched his arms. "Be careful, alright?" He tightly hugged her against him.

Clint really wasn't making things easy for her. Natasha's vision clouded with tears. No, she told herself. She wasn't going to cry. Clint was sure to become even more suspicious of her.

"Call me, or you'll owe me big time, Romanoff!" he playfully remarked.

"Yeah," she managed to choke out. Fuck! Why was she getting so teary eyed over this?!

Clint placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Good luck, Nat."

She bit down on her lower lip. This could be the last time she would ever see her partner. She had no clue as to what Loki had planned for her.

"Aw, come on!" he chuckled as he pulled away. "Are you really crying?"

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, soon followed by many others. "I really have to go." She lowered her head.

"Nat? Hey, what's wrong?" he wondered. "It was just a good luck kiss…"

Natasha couldn't do this. There was only one way she could say goodbye with no regrets. She had to make Clint hate her-he was going to have to forget about her.

"I don't want any of it." Deep down, she truly loved him. So much, that she had to let him go. "You know that anything between us will be messy."

"I know," he admitted. "But we can always try, right?"

"I don't want that!" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"But, Nat-?" His smile fell.

"Shut up!" she warned him. He was hurting badly. Exactly the way she wanted it. "Just leave. I have to go…"

Clint began to slowly back away. "Sorry," he mumbled before he finally walked away for good.

Natasha slammed the door shut behind him. Her back pressed against the door and she sank to the floor, sobbing. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"That must have been rather painful," said Loki, hovering over her.

Natasha's sadness quickly turned into hatred. "This is all your fault, you bastard!"

He knelt down to be at level with her. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I need to pack."

"I will buy you anything you acquire," he promised.

"Clint thinks I'm leaving. I need some of my things in case he's suspicious. And I have questions…"

"Ask away."

Natasha rose to her feet and led Loki towards her bedroom. She grabbed a duffel bag and began shoving the necessities, along with some clothes and her weapons inside. "They're going to realize that I'm gone. What then?"

"It's not as though they're going to find you," he informed her as he paced about the room.

She was hesitant about the answer to her next question. "What happens to me after it's born?" The silence began to make her uneasy.

"You do as you wish," he finally answered.

"So you just let me go? After being your prisoner?"

"Well, you don't seem keen on having your friends see you whilst carrying my child." In the end, Loki had a strong feeling she was going to stay. No matter how much she said she hated the child, what mother could resist her own baby?

There was hope that she could see Clint again, after all. She zipped up her bag. For now, this was it. "You know, I should see a doctor. You want it healthy, don't you?"

"I am a god and you're quite the feisty one," he said as he grabbed the bag from her. "He will be strong."

His confidence was getting on her nerves. Natasha took his hand and they vanished into thin air.


	5. I knew you were trouble

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me"

I Knew You Were Trouble ~Taylor Swift

Seconds after leaving her bedroom, the scenery had changed completely. They were in a fancy hotel suite that looked quite familiar to her. She made her way to the window to gaze upon the Russian architecture. Although they were in a hotel room, Natasha couldn't help but feel that she stayed in this exact room, looking out at that exact landscape. She was here before. In exactly the same room. "What is this?" she asked, turning to glare at the Trickster god. "More magic?"

"I believe you mentioned 'Moscow' earlier. I can take you anywhere you please, so long as you keep it in mind," he explained.

"How about leaving me here until this thing comes out?" she suggested. In the back of her mind, she was working out an escape plan. If Loki was foolish enough to take her where she pleased…

"I'm afraid I can't."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. He saw right through her plan. Then again, Loki was far from a fool.

"You will gladly welcome death. I won't risk losing you."

She blankly stared at him. His answer came as a surprise to her. She wasn't expecting him to value her life…even though it was the child that he really cared about. She figured he already knew that Barton would eventually come-she even toldClint where she was going. Surely, Clint was going to come looking for her here.

"You seem surprised," he noticed.

"Tired," she informed him. One day-that was all it would take, she assured herself. Fury would be first to notice her absence. Clint would tell him that she went on a mission. Knowing where she was, Clint would be sent off looking for her. He'd find her, and then send for the others and they would put Loki where he belonged-locked up in a cell. Finding her would be the easiest task of all. Years back, due to her untrusting nature, she had a tracking device implanted in her arm. Natasha had Loki beaten in their unspoken game of wits. All she had to do was keep herself in the same location for at least a day. She went over to the King-sized bed and crawled under the covers. After her long day, she was exhausted. Loki followed suit and joined her on the bed. "This isn't going to work out," she informed him with narrowed eyes.

"You have no choice in the matter." He loomed over her and grabbed hold of her wrists. The look in his eyes was that same lustful stare that Natasha had seen before.

She gave him a swift knee to the gut. Loki grunted as his body fell, hovering inches over hers. With her arms pinned down, Natasha proceeded to headbutt him, but he quickly jerked his head to the side.

"Shall I use force again?" he casually suggested.

"Fuck you!" she snarled through bared teeth.

"Is that a suggestion, Natasha?" His smirk widened. "I gladly accept your offer."

His icy grip tightened and Natasha could barely move. "Better be careful you don't hurt the baby," she remarked with a smirk. Despite the fear she felt on the inside, she had to prove to Loki that she wasn't afraid of him.

"You think you're such a clever one, don't you?" The tip of Loki's nose brushed against Natasha's as he leaned towards her. His fingers traced along the bare skin of her right arm and stopped right at the crook of her elbow. "Back when Agent Barton was mine to control, he told me everything about you!" His left hand summoned a blade.

Natasha took notice of the blade that lingered dangerously close to the crook of her right elbow.

"Let's see if I can find this 'tracker' he mentioned!" He noticed her eyes grow wide and he began to cackle.

Natasha opened her mouth to scream- someone at the hotel would notice her cries of pain- but Loki's hand clamped over her lips.

"You look even lovelier with terror in your eyes," he commented before sliding the blade over her skin.

Natasha tightly shut her eyes and managed to bite down on the skin of Loki's palm. She had endured pain much worse than this. What hurt her most was the fact that her plan was falling apart.

"Here we are." Loki's thumb and index finger dig into her arm and pulled out a tiny black microchip. He easily crushed the device between his blood-covered fingertips. "That wasn't hard, now was it?"

Natasha's face went white. She was losing blood fast and having his fingers reach into her flesh wasn't soothing. Loki's hand traced against her wound and suddenly, she was healed. The pain had ceased and aside from the excess blood, the pain was gone. Loki's hand pulled away and Natasha stared at her arm in a curious amazement.

"I wish luck to your friends in finding you now," he smirked. He leaned in and licked the remaining blood from her arm.

The cool flick of his tongue gave her goosebumps. "You're sick!" she spat. He brought his lips to hers, smearing her own blood across her lips. Natasha bit his lip to get him away. "You're not allowed to touch me!" Finally able to move, she pushed Loki aside and ran to the bathroom.

"You can't simply order me around," he reminded her.

Natasha ignored him as she splashed warm water over her face to wipe away the blood. While alone, she took a moment to examine her arm. She couldn't even find a trace of a cut. Without the tracker, her plan was officially ruined. How was Clint going to find her in such a big city without an exact pinpoint? She was trapped… Thinking of Clint only reminded her of the helpless look on his face when she told him to leave. She really hurt him.

"Natasha?" Loki knocked on the door. "Come out now," he beckoned.

She refused to answer him.

"Natasha!" Loki's tone was becoming angrier.

Her plan was perfect. Have Clint save her, kill Loki, kill his spawn, then live peacefully. Leave it to Loki to ruin it. Without someone to save her, Natasha was going to have to do it herself.

"Natasha, I'll break the lock!" Loki threatened.

She had to act quickly. Natasha opened the door, slightly hunched over with a hand over her middle.

Loki's eyes grew wide with concern. "What happened?"

"It really hurts." She bit down on her lip. For added effect, she grabbed onto the front of Loki's shirt as false jolt of pain overcame her. "Shit!" she hissed.

"Show me where it hurts," he calmly stated.

Loki's left arm reached out to take her right hand. Natasha's left arm threw a punch into the crook of Loki's left his elbow. He released her and before his right hand could grab her, Natasha spun around and slapped it away. She ducked under him and sprinted towards the door. The next thing she knew, Loki was there, standing guard.

"That's twice you've fooled me," said his voice from behind her. The Loki standing before Natasha wasn't the one speaking.

Whipping her head around, Natasha realized that there were two Lokis.

"It would seem you're outnumbered."

The Loki duplicate grabbed Natasha from behind.

"Let's see if you're willing to jest with me after tonight!" He pulled down her sweatpants and underwear with a cruel smile across his lips.

Natasha put up a struggle. Loki's clone refused to budge no matter how much she kicked. The real Loki was now naked and pressing his hips against hers. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her core. "Get away from me!"

"You tried to escape me, Natasha," he told her with mock sadness.

"Only because there's something wrong with you!" she bit back.

He clicked his tongue. "You best apologize, Natasha." His hand reached up to squeeze her breast.

"Like hell!" she scoffed.

"Pride is your downfall, Natasha," he said as he pinched her nipple. She bit down on her lip and he chuckled. "Will you ever learn?" he asked her in annoyance. His free hand readied his cock at her entrance. Before she could reply, he forced his cock inside of her.

Natasha bit down on his shoulder to stifle her screams. That and she wanted to rip Loki apart. The lack of any lubrication made it unbearable for Natasha as his member rubbed against her inner walls.

A moan escaped Loki's throat. The pain thrilled him and made him want her all the more. He pumped into her so hard that his duplicate began to budge.

Natasha found herself in tears from the pain. She was gasping for air between her sobs. Her nails dug into Loki's back as though she was clinging to him for dear life. "P-please!" She bit down on her lips until she could taste blood.

Loki came, chuckling all the while. He pulled out of her, still grabbing onto her hips. The duplicate vanished and Loki carried Natasha to the bed. He delicately laid her down and stepped back to admire the fear-stricken woman.

The red-head lay sprawled across the bed, trembling in fear. Natasha could feel Loki's gaze upon her. She slowly crawled under the covers, the only place she could feel warm and unexposed.

"Try and run away again," he cruelly warned her. "I'll find you and teach you what it means to behave."

Natasha fought back a choked sob as he laid down on the comforter beside her. She pulled the thick blanket close to her shaking body. With Loki so close, she felt constantly on edge. Natasha felt like a child that night as she drew her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Walk on water or drown

__

"Well, this hurts me more than I can stand to say  
In just one sitting, you left the room so I could pray  
So I'll pace the halls to see  
If I could find a hole in something  
Or maybe places to escape"

Walk on Water or Drown ~Mayday Parade

Natasha awoke early the next morning to horrible nausea. Ignoring the soreness in her crotch, she bolted out of bed and barely made it to the toilet. She retched until the nausea passed and her sides ached. A cold hand touched the back of her neck. Despite the relief Natasha felt from it, she didn't want him anywhere near her. "G-get out!" Her throat burned from the bile.

"Once you're… finished, we'll leave," Loki commented, pulling his hand away.

"I'll be a while," she remarked. "I need a shower."

"I'll be waiting."

She flushed the toilet and splashed some cold water over her face. In the mirror, she could see Loki standing behind her, dressed in a casual black suit. "Do you mind?" she asked in a low growl. Loki stared at her reflection in the mirror, not taking the hint to leave. "Go away!" she snapped, turning around to shoot him a glare.

"No locking the door," he warned her as he walked away.

Natasha let out an audible groan before undressing and stepping into the shower.

…

"Where's Agent Barton? I need him over here!" Nick Fury barked.

"Looks like you're in trouble," Tony commented as he heard Fury's yell from around the corner.

"I sure hope not," Clint commented with a chuckle. "What do you need, Sir?" he asked as he approached the Director.

"Barton!" he exclaimed. "Where's Agent Romanoff? She's not answering my calls."

"That makes two of us," Clint muttered under his breath. "Maybe the reception's bad over there," he shrugged.

"Bad over _where?!"_ he demanded.

"Moscow," Clint blankly replied.

"What the hell is she doing there? Barton, is this a joke?" he yelled.

Clint's brows furrowed in confusion. "You sent her there last night, Sir."

"I assigned her on a mission yesterday morning with you to France-where the hell are you getting 'Moscow' from?!"

"She told me she had a mission there…" Natasha promised to call him and she didn't. She had been acting suspicious-she had been for a while. Natasha wasn't herself last night and Clint was worried. "I'll find her, Sir," he promised. Clint should have known something was wrong last night. Natasha was good at hiding her secrets, though…

…..

Natasha stayed in the shower for at least twenty minutes before she finally decided to get out. She got dressed and brushed her teeth, then hair.

"Shall we go, then?" Loki asked once she emerged from the bathroom.

She didn't even bother to ask where. It didn't matter to her. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She shuddered at the idea of another punishment.

Loki held her hand and took her out for breakfast. When the waiter asked for her order, Natasha didn't respond. It wasn't until Loki shot her a warning glare that she spoke up. There wasn't any way to defy him, lest she wanted him to fuck her into submission. "I'm not hungry," she stated when their food was before them.

"You have to eat."A devilish smile formed across his face. "For the sake of our child."

That was enough to make her stomach churn. Natasha had forgotten about that factor. If she really was pregnant, she certainly didn't feel like it. The frequent need to hurl was the only thing to convince herself otherwise. "How can I be sure this isn't you messing with me?" she asked, taking a bite of her breakfast. Natasha decided to stay on Loki's good side, for now. Good behavior was going to be Natasha's new strategy. She needed to establish trust with the god.

"I believe they sell tests. Would you care for one of those?" he wondered. "After our breakfast, we can find one," he suggested.

Natasha ate in silence and cleared her plate.

…

Natasha prayed that this was just Loki getting under her skin. Then again, if she wasn't pregnant, Loki seemed keen on trying until he succeeded. She decided to just stick to her 'good behavior' plan for the time being. Loki followed her down a local drug store's 'feminine products' aisle. Natasha grabbed four different pregnancy tests, just to be sure. She also wasn't sure how to properly use one.

"Is one not enough for you?" he wondered. "Or would you like four children?"

Natasha wanted to strangle him at the mentioning of multiple kids. "I've never had to do this!" she hissed. "Who knows-I could get mixed results."

"You should listen to me, Natasha," he informed her matter-of-factly. "The Vanir gods see a child in our future."

"And?" she prodded as she read the box labels. "You'll believe a fortune teller?"

"Gods," he corrected her. "They can see into the future, and you are to bear my child."

Natasha glanced up at him, intrigued. "What about it? Is it just like _you?"_

"They wouldn't say," Loki frowned.

"Well, there you go. Pay for these," she added as she dropped the packages into his hands.

"I believe they won't say for a reason," he whispered. "Our child could very well be a threat to the nine realms.

While Loki paid for the purchase, Natasha trailed behind him. Her hand subconsciously fell over her stomach. If there really was a baby in there, then that gave her more of a reason to kill it.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked, turning to face her.

Natasha's hand fell to her side and she snatched the brown paper bag from Loki. The two walked to their hotel in silence.

"I need to be alone," Natasha told Loki as she shut the bathroom door in his face.

"No locks," he warned her.

She groaned as she ripped open one of the boxes. There was no privacy at all with Loki. She skimmed over the instructions, which seemed simple enough.

"Natasha, are you finished?"

The paper crumbled in her hand. "No, Loki," she told him with a forced sweetness in her voice.

"You should just take my advice," he added from the other side of the door. "It would have been much faster.

"This takes time, okay?" she huffed. "Go watch TV or something," she suggested. Natasha was beginning to feel like Loki's mother. She heard him walk away from the door, leaving her to go to the bathroom in piece. Once each of the tests had a sample, she lined up the tests on the countertop and sank to the floor. Thus began the waiting game.

Loki's footsteps returned. "Natasha?"

"I'm waiting!" Natasha snapped back. She wondered if Loki realized what a pain he was being. After what felt like five minutes, she checked the tests. All four of them read positive. Her frustration towards Loki was replaced with shock. The indelible proof was right before her eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Loki allowed himself in. He wasn't sure what to make of the tests, but the shocked look on Natasha's face was enough for an answer. "Do you still take me for a liar, Natasha?" He took note of the slight green to her complexion.

Her mind began to move at a million miles an hour. There really was a demon-spawn inside of her… living, growing, and waiting to emerge into the world and grow up to be as twisted as its Father and as ruthless as its Mother. Natasha Romanoff was to be a mother to a monster. She felt like she was going to pass out. The dizziness quickly turned to nausea as her breakfast made its way back up her throat and onto Loki's shoes. For the record, she didn't mean to get sick right there in front of him. Under any other circumstance, she would've been embarrassed, but this was Loki. And he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> The full story can be found on my ff.net account (crazyotaku13), but I'll upload here, too.


End file.
